Blue Revolution
by FateMaster66
Summary: Join Azure, a young man who starts attending beacon and the various adventures he has with teams RWBY and JNPR. OC x harem. And some Canon divergence eventually.
1. Chapter 1: Beacon

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or any of the characters. I'm pretty sure that this oc is one I came up with, but there might be some OC with some similarities. If my oc seems like it's based off yours, I am sorry.**

_**Third Person P.O.V**_

Two girls got off the airship heading towards beacon. One was a tall teenage girl with blonde hair and lilac eyes. This girl's name was Yang Xiao Long.

The girl walking beside her was a younger female with short black and red hair and silver eyes. The most noticeable feature was her red hooded cloak that swayed with the wind. This girl was Ruby Rose and was Yang's younger sister.

They didn't resemble each other much, but they both had the same mesmerized expression on their faces.

"Wow…" Yang and Ruby were amazed by the sight of Beacon Academy in the distance. It was far grander up close than they had imagined it would be.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" Yang said, folding her arms under her bust.

Ruby was shaking excitingly. Her eyes turned into sparkles as she took notice of everyone's weapons. "Oh my gosh! Sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!"

Yang eyed her sister strangely while she fawned over the weapons. She jumped in when Ruby unconsciously trailed the boy with the fire sword. Yang grabbed hold of her crimson hoodie and dragged her back.

"Easy there, little sister." Yang ignored Ruby's cries of protest. "They're just weapons."

Ruby felt her left eye twitch. "Just weapons? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool!" She couldn't help herself. Being the weapon crazy girl she is, Ruby was overjoyed that she was here at Beacon.

"Well, why can't you just swoon over your own weapon?" Yang suggested. "Aren't you happy with it?"

"Of course I'm happy with Crimson Rose!" Ruby transformed her weapon into its scythe form. Some of the students around her flinched when they saw the size of Crimson Rose. "I just really like seeing new ones! It's like meeting new people, but better…"

"Ruby…" Yang chuckled and pulled Ruby's hood down to her face. "Come on! Why don't no try making some friends of your own?" She scanned the area and found just the right person for the job. "Check out him for example."

Ruby turned around to see the person her sister was pointing at. It was a boy who had dark blue hair and cerulean eyes. He wore a black jacket, a blue shirt with a black crescent on it, and black pants.

The guy looked like he was around Yang's age, and was a good four inches taller than her. He had short, wild navy blue hair that went with his fair skin. His eyes contained a certain look in them. A look that neither Ruby or Yang was able to comprehend.

He seemed to be looking at Beacon Academy. One of his hands was placed at the back of his head. He stared at the magnificent building with a blank face.

"I don't know. He's seems weird," Ruby argued, trying to get out of having to meet him. "Any weirder than the girl who worships weapons?" Yang asked her younger sister. "I do not worship them!" Ruby argued. "I admire them! There's a difference!" Yang only shook her head at her little sister's logic.

"Just go up and talk to him." Yang said, trying to coerce her sister. "But what would I even say?"

"It's easy. Just say something natural!." Yang pushed her sister towards him, before disappearing with her friends.

But unfortunately she ended up tumbling into a girl in all white who had various suitcases.

_**(A/N: Do I really have to tell you what happened?)**_

"Ugh, welcome to beacon." She said before falling backwards. But before she could hit the ground someone caught her.

Ruby turned her head around to see who caught her. It was the boy from earlier that her sister tried to push him into.

"Name's Azure." The boy told Ruby with a grin on her face, while pushing her back up onto her feet. He then proceeded to put out his hand.

"Um, Ruby." The girl in the red hood told him while taking his hand.

"And you are?" Azure asked turning his head towards a blonde boy with white chest armor. The boy looked like he was going to come over, but stopped himself when Azure came over.

"I'm Jaune." The blonde boy told them nervously.

"Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?" Ruby asked him innocently.

* * *

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a bigger problem that people let on!" Jaune tried to tell Ruby and Azure while they were walking.

"I'm sorry. Vomit boy is just the first thing that came to mind." Ruby told him, apologizing for the nickname she gave him.

"The first thing that came to my mind is 'Wow that guys throwing up a bit to much'." Azure told him.

"What!? I throw up a healthy amount!" Jaune tried to tell him. "We have different definitions of healthy amount then. I could fill a kiddie pool with what you vomited." Azure told him.

"Oh it wasn't that much!" Jaune tried to tell him.

"It kinda was." Ruby told him while slowly turning away from him.

"You to Ruby?" Jaune asked her surprised.

"I wouldn't have called you vomit boy otherwise." Was Ruby's response to him.

"Well what if I called you Crater-Face." Jaune said, starting to tease her back.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" Ruby said, protesting at the nickname he given her.

"Well the names Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!" He introduced himself again.

"Do they?" Azure asked him, doubting him when he said that.

"They will. At least, I-I hope they will." Jaune admitted."My mom always said that ...nevermind."

"So I got this thing." Ruby told them suddenly, changing the conversation, bringing out her scythe and stabbing it into the ground.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked her in amazement.

"It's also a customizable, high-impact sniper rifle!" Ruby explained to the two boys.

"A-wha...?"Jaune asked, confused at what she just said.

Ruby cocked it, smiling. "It's also a gun." She explained to him, simplifying it for him so that he'd be able to understand.

"Oh. That's cool!" Jaune said in amazement.

"So what do you two have?" She asked them, curious about what their weapons were.

"Oh! I, uh..." Jaune started, unsheathing a blade. "I got this sword!" He said to them.

"Ooooohh!" Ruby said excitedly.

"Yeah, and I've got a shield, too!" Jaune added as he got out his scabbard, raising his arm and expanding the metal into his while shield.

"So, what do they do?" Ruby asked touching the shield.

This somehow caused the shield to go crazy, as Jaune fumbled with the shield as it retracted off his arm, expanded, and retracted again before putting it back in place and finally shrinking it down for good, placing it on his belt. "The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away..." He explained.

"But... wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby asked him.

"Yeah, it does..." Jaune said, confirming dejectedly.

Ruby giggled. "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, sooo... I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it." She said to them.

"Wait - you made that?!" Jaune asked, amazed at this piece of information.

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons!" Ruby explained to him.

"It's not that uncommon to see huntsman who made their stuff." Azure said to him, giving more information on the subject. "But she definitely went above and beyond with hers." Azure said in a lower voice.

"Really?" Jaune asked, shocked at this piece of information.

"Didn't you make yours?" Ruby asked him in curiosity.

"It's a hand-me-down." Jaune said to her. "My great great grandfather used it to fight in the war." He explained.

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" Ruby laughed. "Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." She said, trying to make Jaune feel better about his weapons.

"Yeah, the classics..." Jaune agreed quietly, sheathing his sword.

"What about you Azure?" Ruby asked him.

"Oh, just this." Azure said, pulling out his sword. It was a kriegsmesser with a straight edged blade. It's handle was blue and there was a small, nearly unreadable inscrption on that blade. And as far as Ruby and Jaune could tell, this sword was an ordinary sword.

"I prefer to go, _simple_ with my weapons." Azure told them. "So this is all I need for now."

"Then does that mean you'll be planning on upgrading it!?" Ruby asked him excitedly. "Can I do it!? Please tell me I can!" Ruby said with a excitable look on her face, and a expression of innocent joy in her eyes. This made Azure hold back that he wasn't planning on upgrading it anytime soon.

"When I need to upgrade it, you'll be the first one to know." Azure said to her, not wanting to crush the look on her face.

" So any idea where we're going?" Ruby asked them when they continued to walk, curious about here they were heading right now. She wanted to get to the auditorium quickly so she could meet up with Yang again.

"No, I was following you." Jaune told her.

"I was just following you two." Azure said to them. " Which was probably not the best idea now that I think about it."

"Oh great." Jaune said.

_Lineskip_

"Finally. We're here." Azure said in relief, that they were able to make it in time.

"Oh, there's my sister. See you two later." Ruby said to them, heading over to a girl with blonde hair.

"Oh great. Where am I supposed to find a nice quirky girl to talk to." Jaune said.

"You can still talk to me." Azure told Jaune.

"Eh, why not." Jaune said while walking off with him.

"Can't help but feel insulted, Vomit Boy." Azure said to Jaune with a smirk on his face.

"Please tell me your not still going to use that nickname." Jaune pleaded with him, not wanting to endure a nickname like that for four more years.

"Too late, it's the name stuck with you now." Azure told him. But then Azure noticed the girl in white from earlier chewing Ruby off.

"Shut up and be quiet. I want to hear what she's saying." Azure told Jaune, wanting him to be quiet.

"But I didn't say any-" Jaune started.

"Shhh!"

"-talk about cute boys like tall, blond, and scraggly over there!" Weiss suggested to her, seemingly enthusiastic, gesturing to Jaune over her shoulder.

"Hm?" Jaune asked, perking up as he was mentioned.

"Sounds like you have a shot." Azure joked to him, knowing that he had no chance with her. Unfortunately for him, Jaune didn't get the joke.

"I'm going over there then." Jaune said getting ready to move out. But before Azure could say anything to him

"I'll... keep this brief." Ozpin got on the stage and began his speech. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." He announced as the students whispered among themselves. "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He finished, making his leave.

"Weird…." Azure muttered to no one. To Azure, it felt like Ozpin was looking at something far away from them. Something that they could never get a glimpse of even if they learned everything here.

Glynda stepped up as Ozpin left. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." She said to them in a firm tone.

When Azure turned around to say something, the saw that Jaune already made his way

"I'm a natural blond, you know!" Jaune said as he approached the girl in white.

"My eyes were off of him for a couple of seconds." Azure said to no one in particular. "How'd he get across that fast?"

The girl then proceeded to facepalm in annoyance at Jaune's attempt at flirting.

* * *

Azure and Jaune were now in the cafeteria, eating their dinners. Jaune had gotten a simple slice of pepperoni pizza, while Azure on the other hand had ordered a buffet of meat based foods.

"Hey guys." A new voice said. When Azure turned to look at it, he saw it was Ruby and the blonde girl he assumes is her sister.

"Guys, this is my sister, Yang." Ruby said, introducing her to them.

"I told you could make friends." Yang said while hugging her sister. Yang was truly happy that Ruby was able to make friends on her first day at Beacon.

"Breaking bones…." Ruby groaned towards her sister. Yang then released her from the bear hug.

"So, what are your names?" Yang asked them, trying to be friendly to her little sister's friends.

"I'm Jaune Arc." Jaune said to her, reaching out his hand for her to shake, she accepted it, and Azure swore that he could see him slightly grimace.

"Azure." The blue haired boy told her with a grin on his face, which Yang returned with a smirk of her own. Yang then looked at the amount of food on his plate.

"Don't you think you're eating a little bit too much?" Yang asked him.

"Don't worry about me. This won't put on any excess weight on me." Was Azure's response to her.

But Yang then muttered, "Lucky you."This muttering didn't escape his ears.

_If you only knew the half of it. _Azure thought with a bitter smile on his face.

* * *

"Seriously Jaune? Footie pajamas?" Azure asked his blonde friend when he saw his choice of sleepwear. Blue footie pajamas that only a kid would wear. But what was more shocking to him was that they made them in his size.

"What? It's comfy and stylish." Jaune then saw Yang looking at him while they were walking. Jaune then proceeded to wave at her.

"See. Yang agrees with me." Jaune said, trying to use that look as a look of approval.

"Don't think she was looking over here admiring your fashion." Azure told him

The girl then looked away and started talking to Ruby, who was busy writing a letter to someone.

"And what? Aren't going to flirt with her?" Azure asked him jokingly.

"She's Ruby sister, you know that. I can't flirt with a friend's sister." Jaune said to him.

"Happy to know if my sister ever came she'd be safe from your wily charms." Azure said to him.

"Anyway, I'm more interested in the Snow Angel ..." Jaune then had a dreamy look on his face.

"You mean the girl in white who was probably using you to prove a point?" Azure asked him to be one hundred percent sure Jaune knew what was happening.

"Uh huh…." Jaune said with the same dreamy expression on his face that was starting to creep Azure out a bit. And it creeped out the other first years as well because before he knew it, they all slowly started to back away from Jaune.

"Uh, Jaune?" Azure called out to him, worrying about him, slightly due to his drooling.

"Jaune. Jaune. Jaune!" Azure repeatedly called his name out to wake him up.

Azure then sighed, and proceeded to slap him upside the head to knock him out of his delusions. Something that clearly worked.

"Ow!" Jaune said to him. "What was _that _for?" Jaune asked him in confusion.

"Just go to sleep." Azure said to him, getting in his sleeping bag. "And wipe your face. Your drooling."

But Azure couldn't get to sleep because of the sound of people arguing. And since the last candle was blown Azure couldn't seem who it was.

_If I found out who they are, so help me!_

Azure thought, not knowing that Ruby and Yang were apart of the problem.

**Yeah. I'm making this a harem. Not sorry.**

**But I'm going to try to restrain myself on which characters are in the harem. **

**But team RWBY is an obvious must. What other girls do you think should be in the harem? Leave what you think in your review. And**** for Asure's weapon, I was torn between a Falchion and a Kriegsmesser. But I simply thought about which weapon was cooler to me, and that was obviously the Kriegsmesser. And a fair warning, I'll definitely mess around with Canon a bit.**


	2. Pass or Fail

**Alright**!** So I received some suggestions for the harem.**

**I plan on doing a maximum of ten and a minimum of seven girls.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters to appear in this story. Only my OC.**

After a while, Azure was finally able to get some sleep. But when he woke up he was still a bit tired.

"Uuuuhhhh!" Azure yawned. He then proceeded to find that his sleeping bag was somewhat burnt.

_Great. _Another_ burnt sleeping bag. _ Azure thought annoyed.

"What's burning?" Jaune asked slowly getting up, due to the smell of something close by burning. Thankfully only Jaune could smell it, due to him driving the other first year boys away due to creeping them out last night.

"Nothing." Azure said getting out of his sleeping bag, and picking it up with him.

"It's almost time for breakfast. Let's go." Azure said to him, already moving to get rid of the evidence.

"Can't believe it happened again after all this time." Azure muttered while dumping his sleeping bag into the trash can. He'd thought he'd grew out of that habit.

"What happened again?" A voice from behind asked him. When Azure turned around he saw it was Ruby wearing her pajamas.

"Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it?" Azure told her with a smile on his face.

Ruby then asked him, "Really?"

"Hey, want a cookie?" He asked bringing out a packaged cookie from his pockets, hoping to distract her. But said cookie was immediately swiped by Ruby who then proceeded to rip it from it's packaging.

"I'll take that as a yes." Azure said to her, watching her eat the stolen cookie with a little bit to much enthusiasm.

* * *

"Ridiculous!" Jaune said, holding a map and looking lost. "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?" He groaned.

"How about looking at it first?" Azure said to him as Jaune passed his locker. But while he was entering his locker combination, the person who's locker was next to his opened hers.

Azure took a look at her. She was a girl shorter than him, but she had black hair with yellow eyes, and on her head she was wearing a black bow. There was something about her that made her feel as if she was a mystery personified.

Azure deciding to be friendly to her said

"Hello." Azure said to her. She turned to look at him and simply said to him,

"Hi."And then she got her weapon from her locker, proceeding to walk away from the site.

"Hey Azure!" Yang suddenly greeted him after the girl with the black bow left.

"Yo, Yang." Azure greeted her back. "Already got your stuff?" Azure asked looking for a weapon.

"Yep." She said to him. But the didn't see any visible weapon on her body. And she wasn't wearing anything that could conceal it. Azure then noticed the bracelet's on her arms and guessed those must be it.

"Hey, where's Jaune?" She asked him in curiousity.

"Why are you so curious? Don't tell me you already have a crush here?" Azure joked but he was immediately hit in the arm by her, and Azure was not ashamed to admit that it slightly hurt.

"Make that sort of joke again and next times it's the face!" Yang warned him with her eyes glowing red,.

"Note taken. But Jaune already has his target set so ." Azure told her, pointing at him attempting to flirt with two girls, before turning back and closing his locker. When he turned around the saw Jaune be sent flying by a girl with red hair and golden armor.

"I'm sorry!" The girl proceeded to apologize to him, making Azure wondered why she even did it in the first place

"And from what we saw, his targets sent a return fire." Azure said to Yang, who laughed at his joke.

_[Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately.]_ Glynda's voice announced on the intercom system.

The girl in white then passed Jaune as he hung by his hood from the wall of a locker on her way out. The girl who sent Jaune flying followed her, grabbing her spear and dropping Jaune to the ground. "It was nice meeting you!" She said to him happily happily.

"Likewise..." Jaune groaned, slumping against the locker.

"Having some trouble there, lady-killer?" Yang asked as she, Azure, and Ruby approached him.

"I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?" He asked them as he accepted Ruby's offered hand and used her to lift himself back up.

"'Snow Angel' probably wasn't the best start." Yang said to him pointing that out to him. Azure guessed that he missed a few things when he turned around.

"And hitting on two girls is probably too much for you." Azure added, pointing out what he saw Jaune did wrong. Jaune then started to groan again.

"Come on, Jaune, let's go." Ruby said as she lead Jaune out of the locker room by supporting him and his damaged self-esteem.

The students were all being led to a cliff overlooking a forest. Azure took a look at everyone gathered and saw the girl with the black bow.

"Wow. Wonder what the test is going to be like." Azure said, trying to start small talk with her. But she only shot him a look and walked ahead of him, clearly not trying to talk with Azure.

"Man she's hard to talk to." Azure muttered to himself, then he noticed her bow twitching. _Wh__at the?_

"All students please stand on the silver tiles!" Glynda ordered them immediately causing Azure to be knocked out of his thoughts.

"What are we going to do?" Azure asked her, not sure how this test was going to go.

"You'll find out soon enough." Was her response to his question.

After a few dozen seconds the incoming first years were standing on silver tiles in front of a mug-holding Professor Ozpin and Glynda with her tablet.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin told them calmly before sipping whatever was in his mug.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams.' Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." Glynda said to them in a strict voice.

_I guess that should have been obvious. _Azure thought to himself.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin further explained.

Azure thought about who he met so far that could be a good pair with him, and no one came to mind.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin said.

"What!?" Azure said in shock, not understanding Ozpin's thought process on this.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest." Ozpin continued. "You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die." Ozpin warned them, wanting them to know that it's best that they don't hold back on this.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah, um, sir?" Jaune asked, raising his hand.

"Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin instructed.

Azure then crouched, tensing his body. Then he was sent flying into the forest. Azure then took a look at the forest wondering how he was going to do this, but decided to just try to use a tree as his own target. Azure then started to fall into the forest, and drew out his sword, Sapphire Solidus and when he started to head toward a tree he stabbed it into it, f

"Alright. Now where do I find someone?"

But before Azure could move he heard something behind him.

"Okay! Now who is it? Yang? Ruby? Jaune? Someone I don't know?" But what appeared wasn't any of the first years. What appeared was a giant scorpion with a black body and white stinger.

"Or it could be a Death Stalker." Azure said. "That's cool with me." The Deathstalker then lashed out with its pincers at Azure. Azure was able to dodge it in time. But the damage dealt to the surround left a small crater in its place.

"Sorry, but I don't have time for this." Azure then started to run away from the Death Stalker, but it was soon following him. Azure leapt into the tree tops to hide from it.

"Tch. Grim are always so persistent." But Azure saw the Grim raise its tail for another attack, this time against the tree. _So I should be persistent in running from it._ Azure then leapt into another tree the second it was knocked down.

"But looks like it won't make it easy for me." The scorpion then knocked the tree the was on down. Azure tried to leap into another tree but before he could the was knocked back by the Death Stalker's tail.

"Uughh!" Azure got knocked backwards into a few trees, breaking them in the process. Azure was able to get up, and took a look at the Grim in front of him. Azure took a quick glance at his scroll and saw that his aura decreased by a third.

"Looks like I'll have to fight it." Azure said to himself knowing that at this rate he can't do anything else but fight it.

But Azure didn't get extra time to think about it because the Grim in front of him attacked with it's stinger this time forcing him to jump back to dodge it.

Azure then rushed toward the giant scorpion Grim, but before he could get close, it's pincer reached out and attempted to grab him. But lucky for Azure, he was fast enough to react to it, and was able to bring out his sword, Sapphire Solidus managing to party it's stinger.

"Alright-" but the Death Stalker immediately struck with its tail when Azure got back onto the ground, but Azure was able to react in time fast enough to dodge it, but this attack managed to cause a noticeable crack in the ground.

"The least you can do is let me finish talking you know?" Azure said to it, but the Death Stalker didn't appreciate his attempt at humor and started to rush over to him.

"I'll have to finish this quickly." Azure said, grasping his sword with both hands. When the Death Stalker finally came towards him, Azure rushed towards it's leg's, but unfortunately for him, his blade couldn't get through. Azure then leapt out of the distance of its tail to get away from it. Azure then jumped on to it's tail, and then was sent flying into the air.

"Looks like I'll have to use it."Azure muttered while flying up high, releasing his left hands grip on his sword and raising it, and when he did, the sound of crackling started to be heard from it.

"10,000 Volts!" From his left hand came a powerful blast of electricity that managed to pierce the Grimm's tough body.

"GRAAAAWHHR" It screamed in pain. But Azure was surprised it was still alive after his attack.

"It's still alive? Damnit." Azure said when he landed on the ground with heavy breaths. But unfortunately for him it thrusted it's stinger at him in rage after it got over it's pain.

"10,000 volts!" Azure countered with another blast of electricity that directly hit the Death Stalker in the head, a second before the stinger managed to get a hit on him.

"Whoo. Now I just have to find a partner and get a relic." Azure said to himself, but he then started to feel drowsy after the battle. Azure immediately knew what was happening and cursed himself for it. "Damn it. Not now." Azure said before fainting in the middle of the woods.

* * *

"Hey, have you seen Azure?" Ruby asked Jaune a while after they returned to Beacon with their partners. Jaune himself just got done with talking to Pyrrha and was about to head over to Ruby.

"No, I was just about to ask you the same thing." Jaune told her surprised that she hasn't seen him either.

"He should hurry up. There aren't many spots left. Wonder what's taking him and his partner so long?" Ruby said out loud. "There are only four more spots left for him. He better hurry."

"Don't worry. Azure seems like the kind of guy who would pass the test."

"That's why I'm worried. He should have been here by now." Ruby said to him anxiously. It wouldn't be a good sign for her if one of her few new friends didn't pass the test.

But then Glynda made another announcement on the intercom system.

_[Attention all students. The entrance exam is officially over. Please head to the auditorium so the team formations can be decided.]_

"What? It's over already?" Jaune said shocked. "Then that means..." Jaune said not finishing the thought.

"Azure what happened?" Ruby said to herself quietly wondering why he didn't pass the exam.

* * *

Azure was resting in the infirmary. After passing out he was picked up by teachers in the forest looking for students who needed help or were severely injured. But after a while, Azure woked up from his sleep, feeling slightly refreshed.

"I see that you're finally up." A voice to his side suddenly said to him. When Azure turned around he saw Professor Ozpin sitting in the chair beside him while drinking from his mug. Ozpin looked at him calmly. Like he knew that this would happen and was just watching it happen.

"You've been out for a couple of hours Mr. Dray." Ozpin said to him. "When your friends Mrs. Rose and Mr. Arc heard about this they rushed over."

"Did they pass?" Azure asked Ozpin about their situation in this school. Azure knew that he had no chance at passing but he didn't want them to fail as well.

"They both managed to arrive here on time without any major injuries on them, so giving them a passing score was only natural." Ozpin said to him before drinking the beverage from his, which Azure was able to identify as hot chocolate from this distance.

"Good for them." Azure said. And he meant it. Azure was jealous that they managed to get in, especially Jaune, but he was sure that they'll do well here.

"And for that matter, you did as well." Ozpin said to him, completely blindsiding Azure with this information. "What?" Azure asked Ozpin in shock, thinking that he must be dreaming right now.

"While you failed to find a partner or to get a relic, you were able to finish off a Death Stalker on your own. That alone is quite a impressive feat."

"But how am I going to attend Beacon without a team?" Azure asked the headmaster.

"You see there are so many applicants who wanted to enter this school but for whatever reason, failed to do so. And among those many are those with the potential to become great huntsmen and huntresses." Ozpin said to him, drinking his hot chocolate again. "So this year I had a little idea about how to solve this problem." Ozpin then looked Azure straight into the eye, which Azure found unnerving for some reason.

"To let a student who I feel may feel make a exceptional student here, attend Beacon without a team."

"So you're going to let me attend Beacon without a team. Won't that hinder me when we get our missions?" Azure asked him.

"That is why we will let you act with a team as long as you get the leader's permission to go on a mission with them." Ozpin said to him. "But unfortunately this is the trial stage, and..."

"So I'm basically your guinea pig." Azure stated simply.

"I'd prefer the term, test subject." Ozpin said to him. "Sounds a bit nicer doesn't it?"

"Yeah." Azure said, agreeing with him that being called a test subject sounded better than being called a guinea pig..

"And if all goes well with you we might be able to do it next year. Any other questions?" Azure shook his head, not knowing what else he could ask at the moment.

"Well then," Ozpin then put a smile on his face, "Welcome to Beacon."

**And there's that! Happy to get this chapter put so soon. Sorry I didn't have Azure interact with the girls much, but I promise, next chapter, there will be some interaction between him and Team RWBY and JNPR. And don't worry about Azure's semblance. It will be explained soon enough.**

**And remember. Tell me your suggestions for the harem or else I'll just make random picks.**

**FateMaster66 out!**


End file.
